Winston's best Afternoon
by Texasman1836
Summary: Winston is off of work for the day and he's helping around the house. Things get hot when Eve wants to make the afternoon his best afternoon. Please leave reviews.


It was a hot summer day in Jasper City and Winston was staying home from work because he wanted to help his wife Eve with the house work. Now Eve always did the house work ever since she married Winston, but now she was going to have help around the house and she could rest easier with Winston's help.

"Honey, why don't you make us some ice tea while I mow the grass." said Winston as he helped Eve move some boxes. "That's fine, dear." agreed Eve as she moved the last box.

The sun beat down on good old Winston as he mowed his yard, but he knew that if he did not do the yard Eve would have had to do it. He did not miss one inch of grass in his yard. "There that should do it." sighed Winston whipping sweet from his head.

Claudette and Fleet walked by and saw Winston working. "Hey, Winston," said Fleet waving hello. "What are you doing home?"

"Well I just wanted some time out of the office." replied Winston as he put the lawnmower up. "What's happening with you two?" he asked.

"We're going to the rock music hall for our date." stated Claudette as she hugged her grandfather. "Want to come in for some tea?" asked Winston.

Claudette and Fleet looked at each other. "We would love to, Grandpa, but if we don't get to music hall our table will be taken." explained Claudette as she and Fleet started to walk away. "That's alright. Maybe another time." said Winston waving goodbye.

Eve watched her husband the whole time and she felt good that she had help around the house. She decided to give Winston the best afternoon of his life. So when Winston got inside, he sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for his wife to bring his tea. Eve came in the room with nothing on at all.

Winston was shocked "Eve! What are you doing?"

Eve only smiled. "Just hold on!"

Eve was only a few steps from Winston when she pretended to trip. She fell forward and her breasts landed in her husband's face. Winston felt of Eve's beautiful breasts after she pulled herself off of him.

Easily seducing Winston who was smitten by his wife's beauty, Eve lured him into sharing a long, passionate kiss with her. After a brief moment Eve pulls away from their kiss and took off Winston's pants.

Eve got on her hands and knees. "Come on, Winston, fuck me NOW!" she ordered.

"Don't mind if I do, but lets go to the bedroom." laughed Winston.

When they got to the bed room, Wanted to know something. "I want to know what it is like to be a sex slave to a dominatrix," Winston said with a sly grin. And with that, he removed all his cloths, but kept his boxers on.

Eve then handcuffed her husband, and pulled out her whip. "Now," she said holding her whip in her hand. "You will do as I say. If you obey then you will be rewarded, but if chose to be a bad slave, then I will make you feel my wrath."

"I will do as you command," Winston said, but Eve then smacked him across the face with her whip.

"Bad slave!" Eve barked. "I did not give you permission to speak. Now come to me." she ordered siting on the bed. Winston bowed his head and crawled over to her and and awaited her orders.

"As your mistress, you will give my womanhood pleasure." Eve said pulling Winston into a kiss.

Slowly he made his way down to her womanhood and began to give her pleasure by licking the outside of her sweet lips. He gave her a lick from the bottom to the top, causing Eve to cringe and shutter at the feeling.

"Give me more my pet," Eve said desperately wanting him to please her. Winston did just that and licked her wet hot lips again, this time getting her to moan.

"Soon you will get a reward for this," Eve said, trying to keep herself from crying out from such pleasure that her husband was giving her. Winston then stuck his tongue into her wet lips, licking her sensitive walls and enjoying the taste of her. Eve then moved her hands to her breasts and started to massage them.

As Winston pushed his tongue deeper into her, Eve began to feel her breasts become heavy, as she began leaking milk.

Good old Winston kept on licking Eve faster and faster, until she was nearing her climax.

"Dear, I'm not going to last much longer," Eve managed to say, but this only caused him to go faster, until Eve let out one more long moan as she hit her climax and came all over Winston's face. Winston licked up what he could, because her juices were so good, but was unable to get it all.

Eve lay there on the bed panting, trying to calm herself down from such good job Winston did to her.

"Now it is time for your reward," Eve said panting. Slowly she pulled his head up to her breast. His eyes widened at what she was offering him. She was offering him her milk.

"Enjoy your milk, Winston," Eve whispered softly into his ear. Winston did not waste any time placing his mouth over her left nipple, and began to suck on her tit like a pup dose its mother. Eve moaned with joy, Winston's tongue was swirling around her tit.

Shivering, Eve reached down into Winston's boxers, and began to jack him off. It felt amazing to feel his thick member in her hand, it had been far to long since she had jacked off Winston.

Winston loved the taste of Eve's breast milk as it squirted into his mouth and down his throat. It was so different from the stuff he got at the store. It had a more natural and richer flavor, making him crave more of it. He then felt his own climax coming as he was still being jacked off.

Winston looked at his wife. "Eve, next afternoon we should fuck and I'll get it on film." moaned Winston. "we will, Winston." said Eve as she kissed her husband.


End file.
